


Confessions

by WiseNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, just wait, this actually really great, this is actually crack, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseNerd/pseuds/WiseNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has built up her confidence and her ability of talking to Adrien Agreste. Now, she believes she can tell him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I could've worked on my fanfics that actually need to be done, but it's April Fools Day so.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy what is probably the best idea I've ever had.

Marinette always felt giddy and excited and happy and honestly a lot of things whenever the topic of Adrien Agreste came up, but today those feelings had increased to become an exponential growth with every passing minute. Because today, she was going to tell him. She nearly giggled from nervousness for the umpteenth time at the thought but held it in. She may be in a good mood, but definitely not in a good enough one to hear past the rants of a teacher.

She thought back to a week ago when she had realized the most amazing thought that had ever come to man. She remembered when she told Alya and the two couldn't stop grinning the rest of the day. Alya helped her in coming up with a good time and place so she could tell Adrien. She almost couldn't wait for Adrien's reaction because, unfortunately, there was that part of her thoughts whispering to her to not do it, that he would think she was weird and would never talk to her again. But, fortunately, Marinette had gotten better about her self confidence and her ability to talk to Adrien so she squelched down the thought. She would be fine, she would live, she would be fine, everything will be fine no matter what, she repeated to herself again and again until she felt like she was actually believing it a little bit. But it felt like it would be forever until lunch time when she would tell him.

The morning flew by fast despite what Marinette originally thought. She glanced at Alya as Adrien left the classroom to head home for his own lunch. Alya nodded her toward him, telling her to hurry up before it was too late. Marinette grinned at Alya; she was ready for this. She gave Alya a small thumbs up before jogging out of the room to catch up with Adrien.

"Adrien!" Marinette called up from the hallway, trotting over to him. 

"Hey, what's up, Marinette?" Adrien asked confused. While Marinette had gotten better about seeming less scared around him, she still didn't seem to want to talk to him that much.

"I have something really important to tell you. Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private for a second?" she asked, suddenly seeming more serious.

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed, 'What could Marinette possibly have to tell me that's so important?'

He simply nodded, said ok, and walked around to find an empty classroom for a few minutes. His mind raced with possible things that Marinette would want to talk to him about. He couldn't think of anything that could possibly be something she would want to talk to him about.

Meanwhile, Marinette felt that she should get an award for how well she'd been keeping a straight face. Alya definitely would have to treat her to ice cream or something later if she said this without breaking into a grin or blush once.

They finally found a small, quiet, unoccupied art room to talk in.

Before Adrien could ask if anything is wrong, Marinette turned to him with such a serious look on her face that it reminded him of Ladybug for a moment. But the thought was quickly whisked away as the words came out of her mouth...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hillary Clinton is the true author of 'My Immortal'."


End file.
